


Fuck me and marry me young Vol.XV

by HadesDrinkingMojito



Series: Fuck me and marry me young [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Baby name picking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Erotic Lactation, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mpreg, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smutt, Sort Of, Top Otabek Altin, idk how to tag it exactly, or - Freeform, they try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesDrinkingMojito/pseuds/HadesDrinkingMojito
Summary: Jealous Yura





	Fuck me and marry me young Vol.XV

After using the restroom, Otabek poured some lavender smelling liquid soap on his palms to wash his hands with. Thinking how much he dislikes lavender smell, he placed his hands under the lukewarm water, when Yuri kicked open the door.  
  
"I fucking hate this restaurant. I hate those two assholes, especially that blonde bitch." The Russian hissed, walking and standing next to Otabek with his arms crossed.  
  
"Yura, what are you doing here?"  
  
Yuri shrugged "I came to find you. I couldn't stand being with those two assholes on the table anymore."  
  
"You left them alone? They're eating alone?" Otabek asked with eyes wide open.  
  
Yuri shrugged again."Yeah."  
  
"Yura, you can't do that!"  
  
"Why not? Are they babies and they need to be spoonfed?"  
  
"It's rude, Yura. Vadim invited us out for lunch because I helped him with his upcoming music project. We should at least behave "  
  
"I don't fucking care. I wanna go home. This restaurant sucks, the food sucks and that Vadim guy is such a show off. Who does he think he is? Tchaikovsky? He's just an idiot with a piano. You're way more talented, Beka."  
  
Otabek dried his hands. "If he bothers you so much, then just chat with his wife. Valeria is very likeable."  
  
Yuri's face flushed with anger and if looks could kill, Otabek would have dropped dead right there and then. "I hate this stupid fucking bitch even more. She thinks she's so much better and prettier than everyone."  He hissed. "Last Easter, my husband and I went to Fiji. Do you remember how beautiful it was, honey?"  Yuri said in a high-pitched mocking voice. "As if I couldn't go to Fiji on Easter, if I wanted to."  
  
Hearing Yuri's ramblings, Otabek was trying hard to avoid laughing. "I'm sure you could, baby."  
  
"Damn right I could! But I prefer to spend Easter with grandpa. And besides, when does this bitch even go to church?"  
  
"When do you go to church, Yura?" Otabek asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Every single year." Yuri pouted.  
  
"Because your grandpa blackmails you not because you want to."  
  
Yuri clutched his fists. "That's not the point." He hissed.  
  
"Then what is the point? Because I'm lost here." Otabek asked confused.  
  
"The point is that she is hitting on you, asshole." Yuri screamed.  
  
Otabek chuckled. "You're joking, right?"  
  
"No, I'm not. That bitch is not even trying to be subtle. She's flashing her cleavage and she's ckecking you out so shamelessly. I just wanna grab a fork and stab her in the eye with it." Yuri said moving his hands like he was stabbing the air.  
  
Otabek lowered Yuri's hand, coming closer to him, his torso touching Yuri's side and his arms around Yuri's waist and belly. "You're such a jealous little kitty, Yura. It's adorable." Otabek whispered, smirking while nuzzling Yuri's neck and stroking Yuri's swollen tummy. "I love it when you're jealous."  
  
Yuri crossed his arms. "I'm not jealous. Why would I be? I'm way more beautiful and I'm a natural blond, unlike that ugly fake blonde bitch." Yuri pouted.  
  
Otabek bit Yuri's earlobe softly. "I think blond looks good on her, then again, I have a thing for blondes. I like blonds a lot."  
  
"Asshole. I fucking hate you." Yuri tried to push him but Otabek held on to him and brought their bodies back together.  
  
"Yura." He wispered into Yuri's ear, cupping Yuri's cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "When will you understand that you are the only kitty I like playing with?." He began planting small tender kisses on Yuri's jaw and neck. "My lovely kitty." He said through the kisses.  
  
But Yuri pushed him away. "Prove it, asshole. Blow me. Now."  
  
Otabek's pupils had dilated, making his gaze even darker. He pulled Yuri by the hand to guide him in the toilet room but the blond jerked away. "No. Not in there. Here." Yuri unzipped his pants and pulled out his semi-hard dick. "On your knees and suck me." Yuri said with a stern expression, stroking his dick slowly. "Prove how much you want me."  
  
Otabek remained still and Yuri smirked. "What's wrong, Altin? Are you afraid someone might walk in the bathroom and see you with a dick down your throat? You are such a coward."

Otabek let out a loud groan and immediately was on his knees, pulling Yuri's hands away from his dick and making the blond hold on to the marble counter behind him. The Kazakh took Yuri's now hard cock into his hand and began stroking it and massaging his balls. He wrapped his warm tongue around the head of Yuri's cock and then his lips too, sucking and twirling his tongue over the head and moaning sending vibrations all over Yuri's dick.  
  
Yuri shivered and moaned softly, pushing his hips forward. Otabek's mouth was addictive and he needed to feel it all over his cock. "M-more." He moaned and Otabek obeyed by swallowing Yuri's entire length with one big suck.  
  
Yuri nearly screamed, feeling the warmth of Otabek's hot mouth and the head of his cock hitting the back of the Kazakh's throat. He clutched onto Otabek's longer hair, holding onto them while Otabek was sucking him with eagerness, twirling his tongue all over Yuri's sensitive places. "You suck so good, daddy." Yuri sobbed, feeling his orgasm already approaching.  
  
Hearing Yuri's high-pitched sobs, he knew that the blond won't last long. He pulled the cock out of his mouth with one loud pop, a line of saliva connecting his lips and the tip of Yuri's cock that fell on his chin and rose on his feet.  
  
Yuri let out a whine, trying to say something but Otabek cupped the back of his head, covering his mouth with his strong palm. "You won't cum so easy, kitten. Daddy's not done with you. Turn around." Yuri did, placing his hands on the cold marble counter and looked at himself in the mirror before him. His face was flushed and some of his hair were sticking to his sweaty forehead. He felt Otabek pulling down his pants, exposing his butt to the cold air and the Kazakh's strong warm hand stroking it and squizzing it. Yuri let out a small moan and moved his butt backwards trying to feel more of Otabek's touch.  
  
Yuri's butt was soft and round like a peach and Otabek loved it so much. "So soft and round and eager for me." He chuckled, unzipping his pants and pushing Yuri forward to the marble counter.  
  
The Russian's dick was now lying on the cold marble counter and the blond hissed, taking his dick in his hand.  
  
"Did I allow you to touch yourself, kitten?" Otabek said, pulling Yuri's hand behind his back and slowly entered him.  
  
"Daddy, it's col..Ah!" Yuri whimpered.  
  
"So, wet already." Otabek murmured, moving his meaty dark cock slowly in and out of Yuri's pale ass.  
  
Yuri lowered his head, whimpering as he was feeling the Kazakh's cock opening him up and hitting his sensitive spot mercilessly. "Daddy, you're so big. Your cock..so strong...Fuck."  
  
Otabek moved the upper part of his body forward, placing it over Yuri's back, letting his head fall on Yuri's shoulder. "You've been so naughty and rude, kitty. Daddy doesn't like this behavior."  
  
"Your cock in my ass tells me otherwise." Yuri smirked moaning and Otabek began pounding harder, making Yuri scream. "Daddy..."  
  
"For a little kitty you have such a dirty mouth." Otabek moaned and let his hand wander on Yuri's swollen tummy, pulling his maroon sweater up, revealing his swollen tummy and breasts. "Maybe being so dirty is what made you like this, heavy with daddy's seed and swollen with milk." Otabek ran his hands over Yuri's breast and couped it. "Look at yourself in the mirror, Yuratchka."  
  
Yuri did. His hair was a mess, there was saliva running down his chin and tears down his face and his breasts were bouncing while Otabek was biting down on the side of his neck and was fucking him hard. The intensity in Beka's dark eyes made him shiver. "Daddy..." He moaned.  
  
Otabek brought his hand on Yuri's breast and trapped the pink nipple between his two digits. Squizzing the nipple, milk started leaking from it and down Yuri's body. 

Yuri screamed and sobbed, almost cumming right then, while Otabek kept squizzing the nipple and more milk was running down. "Look at you. So full and fertile thanks to my cock." Otabek said with a raspy voice, while his thrusts became frantic.  
  
"Yes, daddy...thanks to you, daddy." Yuri sobbed, his eyes rolling back.  
  
Otabek wrapped his hand around Yuri's neck, cupping his jaw, turning his head and bringing their lips together into a kiss, his tongue rushing inside the blond's mouth to cut his breath.  
  
Otabek's tongue down his throat and his cock up his ass were driving Yuri crazy and was lost in the sensation when he heard the  bathroom door clicking open, a soft "oh" and then the door closing again. Yuri's eyes widened, interrupting the kiss. "Beka, stop. Stop. Someone walked in. They saw us." He panted.  
  
"I know." He replied calmly, still pounding into Yuri.  
  
Yuri lowered his head, avoiding to look at himself in the mirror getting fucked. "They saw us, Beka." He said sobbing and his face crimson red in shame.  
  
"Are you afraid the world will find out what a filthy whore you are?" Otabek whispered in his ear, while he thrusted into him hard. "Such a whore, getting fucked in the restaurant's bathroom. Look at yourself in the mirror, Yura."  
  
"Beka..." Yuri sobbed, still avoiding to look in the mirror.  
  
Otabek changed his penetrating angle, entering deeper into Yuri and the blond cried out in pleasure once more. He cupped Yuri's chin and forced him to look in the mirror. "Look." He demanded. "This is how you look getting fucked by my cock. So beautiful only for me."   
  
Yuri looked at himself once more, getting fucked hard, mounted by his alpha and shivered as he felt warm spreading from his belly throughout his entire body. "Beka, this feels so good." He muffled, smiling slyly while looking at himself and Otabek in the mirror. Otabek's strong hands wrapped around his face and breasts, while his sensitive spot felt ready to explode and his pupils so dilated that his eyes now looked almost entirely black. "You  turn me into such a slut, daddy." He moaned, moving his hips back to meet Otabek's thrusts.  
  
  
"My personal little slut. Mine. Only mine, my beautiful omega." Otabek growled, biting the side of Yuri's neck. "You and the baby belong to me forever. Mine."  
  
A few more thrusts and Yuri's eyes rolled back and he came hard, shaking and moaning Beka's name over and over again, making Otabek cum right then too inside Yuri's ass.  
  
Yuri's feet and hands were still shaking, as he felt Otabek wiping him clean and pulling his pants back on. "Yura baby, turn around." Otabek said with a smooth voice, helping Yuri to turn and pulling down his maroon sweater, after cleaning the milk from his skin. The Kazakh noticed that Yuri was still panting hard. He cupped the blond's face. "Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?"  
  
Yuri let out a loud laugh. "Fuck, Beka. Someone walked in on us fucking. It was so cool."  
  
"You liked it?" Otabek asked in disbelief "You looked mortified."  
  
"I freaked out at first, it's true. But then it was fun. You made it fun, Beka." Yuri smiled widely. "Thank you."  
  
Otabek pulled Yuri into a tight hug, careful not to squizz Yuri's tummy, inhaling deeply into Yuri's damp hair. "I wanna cuddle but we have to go back to the table. We were gone for too long."  
  
"Let's just leave, Beka. Let's say something came up and we have to go. Please. I can't stand sitting on the same table with that thirsty bitch. She looks at you like she hasn't seen an alpha before."  
  
Otabek chuckled, stroking Yuri's hair back. "One more hour. We'll eat fast and get the hell out of here. Deal?" He said smoothly.  
  
Yuri grinned. "Deal." 

 

 

 

A couple of hours later, Yuri was lying on the patient's bed in the doctor's office with Otabek sitting by his side, waiting to be examined and find out the sex of the baby.  
  
He had a weird smile on his face, making Otabek wonder. "What's that smug smile about?"  
  
Yuri looked at him. "That bitch, Valeria, knew we fucked in the bathroom. After we returned, she had swallowed her tongue. She wouldn't even dare to talk to you." Yuri whispered.  
  
"Yura..."  
  
"It might had been her who opened the door and walked in on us..."  
  
"Oh god."  
  
".. Serves her right for eyeing my man." Yuri said still with the smug smile on his face.  
  
Just then the doctor walked in. "Good afternoon, Yuri. How are you feeling today?"  
  
"Good afternoon. I'm good." Yuri said calmly stroking his tummy.  
  
The doctor eyed Otabek. "And this is..." She said.  
  
"I'm Otabek Altin. Yuri's husband."  
  
"Oh nice to finally meet you, Mr Altin. It's nice that Mr Plisetsky didn't come alone again to our appointment."  
  
Otabek's face turned crimson red. "I..."  
  
Yuri put his hand over Otabek's. "My husband had been very busy, doctor. He even had to be in Kazakhstan for days."  
  
She smiled, spreading gel on Yuri's tummy. "I know, Yuri. I'm only pointing that it's nice to have him here. Let's check the baby now, shall we?" She said rubbing the transducer over the belly.  
  
Images began appearing on the screen but Otabek had no idea where the baby is or where he was supposed to look. "W-where is the baby?" He asked concerned.  
  
"Here." The doctor pointed. "That's the baby's head and that's the body, the hands and feet."  
  
Otabek took Yuri's hand and squizzed it.  
  
Yuri giggled. "Can you do the thing where we hear the baby's heartbeat?" He asked the doctor.  
  
"Of course." She said, pressing a button and the steady rhythmic sound of the heartbeat filled the room.  
  
Hearing the baby's heartbeat made Otabek's eyes fill with tears."Wow!" He muffled, covering his face with his palms.  
  
Yuri ran his elegant fingers through, the raven locks. "I cried too the first time I heard it, Beka baby. It's okay." He whispered and Otabek took his hand and kissed it.  
  
"Everything looks perfect. Do you want to know the sex?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Yes!" Yuri blurted out excitedly.  
  
"Do you see this? That's the penis. It's a boy." She said.  
  
"A baby boy?" Yuri felt his eyes watering but a huge smile formed on his face. He turned to look at Otabek. "Bek-" but the Kazakh's lips on his, drawing him into a soft yet passionate kiss. 

 

 

Stepping out of the doctor's office into the cold weather, Yuri put on his grey woollen hat with the cat ears his grandpa had knitted for him. Otabek tangled their fingers together and began walking towards their car in silence. He turned his head softly to look at the blond, who was smiling unaware that he was being watched by the Kazakh. He is beautiful, Otabek thought. The few kilos he had gained due to his pregnancy so far had made his face rounder, making him look younger and reminding Otabek of the little boy he had fallen for years ago and now they had a baby boy on the way. He had a baby boy. With Yuri Plisetsky. Not even in his wildest dreams would little Otabek imagine that this would be his reality in the future.  
  
He stopped on his feet and Yuri, realizing Otabek had stopped moving, turned to look at him. "What's wrong?" He frowned.  
  
Otabek stepped closer, untangling their fingers and cupping Yuri's face, looking directly into his eyes. A small smile appeared on his lips. "Your nose is red." He unwrapped the scarf from his neck and quickly wrapped it around Yuri's. "Better." He murmured and Yuri purred.  
  
"What about you?" The blond asked.  
  
"I'll be fine. Let's go." Otabek tangled their fingers back together and walked on but Yuri stopped him.  
  
"Wait, Beka. You're thinking something. I can tell. What is it?"  
  
Otabek grinned, cupping Yuri's face now with both of his hands. "I was thinking how far we've come." He planted a small kiss on Yuri's red nose. "And how lucky I am to have you and our son."  
  
Yuri's face flushed entirely. "Beka..." He whispered."  
  
"I wish that our baby will look like you, Yura. Especially your eyes. I want him to have your eyes." Otabek interrupted him, placing one more kiss on his nose.  
  
Yuri flushed even more and purred loudly. He knew how much Otabek loved his eyes. "We have to pick a name. A cool one."  
  
"Do you have something in mind?"  
  
"Nope. Not yet but don't worry. I got us covered. Victor said he will help me." Yuri replied with excitement.  
  
"Why don't I like how that sounds?" Otabek deadpanned.  
  
"Shut up, Beka. Let's go. I'm freezing. " Yuri pulled laughing Otabek from the arm and together walked towards the car.

 

 

 

A few hours later, Yuri and Otabek were on the bed in their pajamas, which meant one of Otabek's old sweaters for Yuri and just a sweatpant for Beka. Yuri had his tablet in his hands scrolling down on a website with rare names Victor had linked to him earlier.  
  
"Moving on to letter X." Yuri announced. "Beka, wake the fuck up." He said, poking Otabek awake.  
  
Otabek inhaled deeply, opening his eyes widely. "I'm not sleeping, Yura. I'm resting my eyes."  
  
"Yeah, I know your definition of eye resting and anyway, we have a job to do. We have to find a name for our baby boy, Beka." Yuri whined, stroking his tummy.  
  
Otabek rubbed his eyes. "Where did you even find this website?"  
  
"Victor linked it to me earlier. It's a site with rare names from all over the world."  
  
"Why didn't Victor use it for his kids?"  
  
"Katsudon didn't let him." Yuri replied, his eyes glued on the screen, reading names.  
  
"I wonder why." Otabek murmured, closing his eyes again.  
  
Suddenly Yuri squealed. "Oh my god, Beka. I just found the most perfect name. You're gonna love it." Yuri said overexcited.  
  
"You said that before so many times."  
  
"No, Beka, listen. According to Wikipedia the guy with that name was a Spartan mercenary, so he is obviously cool enough for our baby."  
  
"What's the name?"  Otabek asked, still laying back on the pillow with his eyes closed.  
  
"Prepare to be amazed." Yuri said with a wide smile. "The name is Xanthippus. What do you think?"  
  
"Yura, that is the ugliest name I have ever heard in my entire life."  
  
"I know it might sound weird at first but the meaning of the name is super cool. It means blond horse. Awesome, huh?"  
  
Otabek's eyes opened wide in shock, sitting up quickly with a deep frown on his face. "I am not naming my son blond horse. No, Yura. Just no."  
  
"Why not? I think it's cool." Yuri pouted.  
  
"Because it's ugly and the kids are going to tease him in school. Do you imagine our poor boy going to school and saying 'hi, i'm the blond horse. Wanna be friends?' "  
  
"Who would know?"  
  
"I don't care. We said we will find a name we both agree on. Xanthi- whatever gets a huge no from me." Otabek said his face red with anger.  
  
"Fine. No Xanthippus then." Yuri frowned.  
  
Otabek took a deep breath to calm down and lied back on the pillow. "Why can't our son have a normal name like Alexey for example?"  
  
"Because I want something special for my baby, Beka. That's why. Anyway, I'll keep reading names and see if I find something."  
  
A few minutes passed until suddenly Otabek opened his eyes once again. "Yura, I just had the perfect name idea." He said sitting up and taking Yuri's hand in his. "Do you remember our trip to Romania?"  
  
"Of course, I do. It was beautiful."  
  
"What was the coolest thing about Romania?" Otabek asked with a huge smirk on his face.  
  
"The mountains, the cheese. I don't know, Beka. I'm tired."  
  
"Vlad the Impaler, Yura. Count Dracula." Otabek said passionately.  
  
Yuri froze for a moment until his mouth opened wide in shock. "Beka, you are a genius. " Yuri jumped on him, wrapping his hands around Otabek's neck and planting small kisses all over his face. "Wait, Beka. What will we tell our baby, if he asks? We named him after a bloodthirsty killer?"  
  
Otabek pushed back some of Yuri's hair. "We can say a fair ruler."  
  
Yuri giggled. "I fucking adore you."  
  
"I adore you too. So why don't we..." Otabek pulled the tablet away from Yuri's hand, placing it on the drawer. "...leave this for now and just lie down? We have time to figure out the name." Otabek pushed Yuri back on the bed, placing his body over Yuri's, careful not to squizz the tummy. "Let's just put Vlad on the top of our list."  
  
Yuri cupped his face. "Where do we put Xanthippus?"  
  
"Yura!"  
  
Yuri giggled, kissing Otabek softly on the lips. "I'm joking, Beka. Shut up and kiss me." And Otabek did. He opened his mouth for Yuri's tongue to slide in, invading Otabek's warm mouth and ran smoothly over his palate.  
  
Otabek nuzzled Yuri's neck. "How are you feeling?" He asked. 

Yuri rubbed his eyes. "Sore. My boobs feel very heavy. I'm still not used to having them, I guess."  
  
Otabek cupped one breast over the sweater. "I could help you with that. Take off some weight, if you want me to."  
  
"How will you do that?"  
  
Otabek helped Yuri pull off his sweater and once Yuri was lying back down, he ran his thumb over and around a nipple, making Yuri shiver. "I could suck some of your milk, kitten." He said and ran his tongue over the nipple and Yuri moaned.  
  
  
Yuri cupped the back of Beka's head, pushing him down on his tit. "Please, daddy. Drink from me. My body is yours."  
  
Otabek let his head fall on Yuri's shoulder. "Fuck, kitten. You made me hard already." He said and moved on, wrapping his lips around the nipple, one hand massaging the tit and the other stroking Yuri's tummy and he sucked.  
  
Yuri felt ripples of pain and pleasure combined, washing over him as Otabek was breastfeeding from him. "Daddy..." He moaned and lowered his hand down Otabek's pants. The Kazakh wasn't lying. He was indeed very hard and Yuri wrapped his warm hand around his cock and began pumping him slowly, which earned him a low moan from Otabek.   
  
The Kazakh moved on to the other nipple. He bit on it soflty and Yuri screamed. "Get on with it." He complained and Otabek pulled the nipple into his mouth and started sucking again, tasting Yuri's sweet milk while the blond was giving him a hand job.  
  
"Touch me, Beka." Yuri sobbed. "I need you, daddy." And Otabek lowered his hand to Yuri's dick, squizzing his balls and stroking his length. The sensation of his cock getting touched, his tits getting sucked, his whole body ravished by his strong alpha was too much for him and came with a loud sob on Otabek's hand.  
  
Otabek let go of Yuri's nipple. "I need to fuck you, kitten, right now. I need to feel you. Open your legs for me." and Yuri did feeling completely spent and exhausted. Otabek quickly slid his length inside Yuri. Feeling the Omega's warmth and wetness and seeing him flushed, with eyes half closed and tearful drove the alpha to the edge and he came right when his entire length was fully inside Yuri. "Fuck!" He growled and lied back on the bed.  
  
Yuri sat up. " Did you just cum?"  
  
Otabek covered his face with his hands. "I'm sorry, Yura. You pregnant drives me crazy. I came like a teenager."  
  
Yuri giggled. "Just like the first time we had sex. Remember?" He said, pulling Otabek's hands away from his face and resting his head on his chest, his hands around the alpha's torso.  
  
Otabek pulled him closer, rubbing circles with his thumb on Yuri's back. "I was pathetic." He sighed.  
  
"You were adorable." Yuri said, pulling the covers up and over them both.  
  
Οtabek hugged him tighter. "I'm very happy." He whispered, his mouth on Yuri's head, making Yuri purr.  
  
"I'm very happy too, Beka baby."

**Author's Note:**

> The roleplays are coming back because I missed them.  
> Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
